If You Want This Back
by pastaaddict
Summary: Takes place after episode 11 of Hetalia Beautiful World. Revenge is sweet as France is blackmailed into being in a public place in an embarrassing outfit or a certain home video will be put on the internet. One-shot


**I was watching Hetalia Beautiful World episode 11 and thought about the others getting revenge on France and this is what I came up with. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

_**If You Want This Back...**_

"Now, what should we make the git do?"

"How about we force him to wear a dress, aru?"

"Da, I like that idea!"

"No good! He wore dresses in the middle ages, it won't bother the wanker!"

"How about we make the dude wear just an apron, tie and bear ears with his ass on display?"

"The pervert strips off on a regular basis. He showed up at the first Olympics stark naked!"

"Well, what will embarrass him, aru?"

"Wearing last seasons fashions but that's not nearly severe enough!"

"Got it! Leave it to me, dudes!"

"America, what are you planning?"

"Trust me, he'll hate it!"

"He'd better, comrade!"

* * *

><p>A knock on France's door turned out to be a delivery man with a package. France signed for it and carried it to the dining room table to open it. On top was a letter and a DVD and on the envelope was the instruction <em>play DVD first!<em>

Intrigued, France put the DVD into the player and pressed play. His jaw dropped when he saw what was on the screen. How did they get this? The original was in his ….. He looked through his private collection. The original DVD was missing.

He ripped open the letter and read the contents.

_Hello, France._

_What goes around comes around and it's time to pay up. If you want this back, you must show up on the Champ de Mars by the Eiffel Tower, wearing the outfit in the package. You must go tomorrow morning and hang around all day. Do it and we'll return the original. If you don't, this goes global on Facebook, Twitter, Youtube and anywhere else we can put it. It's time to face the consequences of your actions._

_See you tomorrow!_

France knew that, at some point, revenge would be taken for his little stunt with those photographs but how did they get that disc? And what did they want him to wear?

He went back to the box and pulled out a suit bag. 'How bad could it be?' he thought. Undoing the zip, he caught sight of the outfit he was being blackmailed to wear.

"OH MON DIEU!" France went white with horror. "Non, non, NON!"

* * *

><p>France was bright red.<p>

People who knew him passed by and stared at him, wearing something they knew he would normally not be seen dead in. He cringed as a group of girls he knew for one reason or another (cough, cough) giggled behind their hands. Mon Dieu! He would never live this down.

"Privet (_Hello_), comrade," Russia greeted. "What is this? The latest french fashion?" France glared at him.

"Yo, France!" America showed up with his usual boisterousness. " Who's responsible for this creation? Lacroix? Gaultier?" France did not know America knew any fashion designers, let alone french ones. As if they would design this monstrosity! Besides, they knew exactly why he was wearing this.

"You've had your little joke, mon amis," he plead. "It's over so please, return my DVD."

"Not yet," a voice said behind him, He turned to see China. "The deal was to stay all day, aru." China had a camcorder on France as they had promised all of France's other victims they would film this. Germany, in particular, wanted a copy. He had hated the maid's outfit.

"PLEASE!"

"We will think about it," Russia said and the three of them walked away to watch France's pain at a distance.

* * *

><p>"You know, comrade," Russia said as they watched France trying to avoid people. "I wondered when I saw the outfit but, I must admit you were right, he hates it."<p>

"I agree, aru," China grinned, keeping France in his viewfinder. "I've never seen France squirm so much."

"Ha ha ha," America laughed. "If you think that's good, just wait till Iggy sees it."

"Sees what?" came the british accent behind them. They turned to see England behind them, wearing his light green shirt, darker green jumper vest and tie and brown trousers. They turned to look at France and England followed their line of sight to see France wearing a light green shirt, dark green jumper vest and tie and brown trousers. England went of a funny shade of puce.

"AMERICA, YOU WANKER!" America began running, laughing his head off with England in pursuit. As he ran past France, America tossed the DVD to France.

"A deal's a deal," he shouted and with his laughter mixing with England's profanities, ran down the Champ de Mars, France, Russia and China, doubled over with mirth. A 'kesesese' was heard as Prussia popped up from the bushes with a leaf stuck in his white hair. He was not missing this for the world.

* * *

><p>And how did they get the DVD?<p>

The last World Meeting was in Paris and while England was visiting, he came across this particular home video. It seems France was a closet Miley Cyrus fan and had filmed himself dressed in one of her outfits, doing her signature move.

What a twerk!

**KassydaPJgeek14 suggested that I should do more one-shots so here we go!**

**I know I've picked on my own country a bit but I was hard pushed to find something that would embarrass France. He criticised England's hair and fashion so I figured the worst thing to do would be to make him dress like England. And I had to put Prussia in there somewhere. He's awesome!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Hasta la Pasta!**


End file.
